


Not Promised

by Sirius Ordo (tpdlady306)



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpdlady306/pseuds/Sirius%20Ordo
Summary: This was written for a prompt on Tumblr, "why are you limping?"  A little hurt/comfort fluffy one shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for a prompt I received on Tumblr. It was, "Why are you limping?" I took the opportunity to introduce you to my Sith Warrior Maegän and Theron. Hope you enjoy! I know I had fun writing it! Thanks!

“Why are you limping?”

“Pierce,” Theron answered, leaning heavily on the door frame and obviously favoring his left ankle.

“Again,” I growled, starting towards him.

“Yeah,” he reluctantly admitted. Pushing off the wall, Theron took a step in my direction but his injured ankle gave out from under him, pitching him to the floor.

“Theron!” I yelped, moving quickly I caught him, holding him up. Grasping an arm, I slung it over my shoulder and pulled him into my side, supporting his weight.

“Thanks,” he panted with an edge of pain in his voice.

“You’re welcome,” I answered, as we slowly started in the direction of the couch. “I’m surprised the Doc let you out of the med bay without a pair of crutches.

“Well…,” he breathed out heavily as we moved, “There may be a pair in the hall.”

“Dammit Theron,” I sighed as I lowered him to couch.

“Didn’t want to worry you,” he exhaled in relief, as I gently put his foot on the cushions.

“As if falling on your face wouldn’t worry me,” I argued.

“I didn’t plan on that part.”

“I’m sure,” I said, slipping a pillow under the injured appendage, elevating it. Straightening up, I walked back to the entrance and stepped into the corridor. The crutches were leaning against the wall next to our door. Grabbing them, I reentered our quarters and propped the crutches against the wall next to the couch, well within Theron’s reach. “Please use them next time.”

“I don’t need them,” he started to argue.

“Theron,” I interrupted him, looking down into his eyes, “For me.”

“For you,” he blew out, “anything for you.”

Smiling, I leaned in and gently kissed Theron, before sitting down on the couch behind him. He leaned back into me, soaking up the comfort of my body next to his as I wrapped my arms around him.  “Thank you,” I whispered into his ear. “I hate seeing you in pain.”

“I know,” he sighed, nuzzling back into me, “but it was an accident.”

“If Pierce was involved I’m sure it wasn’t an accident,” I disagreed with him.

Years ago, while still a part of my crew, Pierce and I had an affair. It culminated in one hot, intense night of mind blowing sex that I’d remember for the rest of my life. Afterwards, while the physical side of our relationship didn’t continue, we remained good friends. Later, I’d forgiven Malavai for his betrayal and we married.

 “Maegän.”

“Just tell me what happened,” I said, carding my hand through his hair.  
  
Shaking his head, Theron explained, “Honestly it wasn’t a big deal. We were in the gym sparring.”   
  
“Sparring with Pierce?” I asked incredulously. “He has 15 centimeters and nearly 23 kilograms on you!”  
  
“And?” Theron asked, “Size and ability may not always be on my side. It’s best to practice for every possible scenario.”

Taking a deep breath, I let it out slowly before answering, “I know.” Theron had been a Republic SIS agent and he was one of the very best. That didn’t mean I had to like him putting himself in danger—ever. “Doesn’t mean I like it. If Pierce ever lost control he could do you serious damage.”

“I’m well aware of that,” Theron said, “Luckily we’re on the same side.”

‘Now,’ I thought, though I wasn’t always sure that Pierce was aware of the fact.

“We’re on yours,” Theron said, meeting my eyes and making me smile. “Anyway, we exchanged a few moves and Pierce tossed me. Not sure what happened but I came down wrong. All of my weight was on my left leg and foot. It twisted up under me and gave out, pain shooting up my leg. Before I knew it Pierce was standing over me. He got me up and took me to the med bay, mumbling something about answering to you for damaging me.”

“At least he knows,” I mumbled.

“I can take care of myself,” Theron protested, trying to pull away from me.

“I know,” I said, “I just,” I trailed off. I don’t think I’d survive losing Theron.  I lost the other man I’d loved, I can’t do it again. “I can’t lose you,” I managed, tears forming in my eyes.

“You won’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

“True…I don’t” he allowed, gently trailing a hand along my cheekbone, “We need to make the most of each moment, because tomorrow isn’t promised to us.”

“Theron,” I mumbled, as I leaned in and kissed him. 

Reaching up, Theron wrapped his hand in the hair at the back of my head. He took control of the kiss, making me moan. He took advantage of the moment and deepened the kiss.  Minutes later, the need for air caused him to break the kiss. He pressed his forehead to mine as he tried to rein in his breathing. “I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you too.”

“Just know, I’ll never, ever leave you if I have a say in it.”

“I know,” I answered. I just worried about Theron not having a say in what happened, that he’d disappear like Malavai. After being freed from Arcann’s clutches, I’d searched for my husband. For a long time I couldn’t find any information on his whereabouts but eventually Lana turned up a death certificate that showed my husband six months before I was escaped. It nearly broke me; without Theron it would have.

“I’m not Malavai,” he said, voicing my thought.

“I know,” I whispered, a tear streaking down my cheek.

“Maegän,” Theron said sadly, wrapping his arms around me and resting his head on my chest, right above my heart.

Wrapped up together, we enjoyed the moment because as Theron said, we weren’t promised another….

 

The End……  
  
A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
